


Getting to Know You

by itchyfingers



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Pine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Threesome, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New co-stars take the direction to get to know each other better in an unexpected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha wasn’t exactly sure how she had gotten herself into this situation. She knew how, of course. She’d accepted the breakthrough role of a lifetime opposite Chris Pine and Chris Evans in a Joss Whedon film. She’d showed up this afternoon for the first meetings with her co-stars and her director, and after several hours of read-throughs and discussions about character development, Joss had dismissed them with an order to get to know each other better.  When her co-stars found out she’d never been to Toronto before they decided to show her the city, and somehow over dinner she’d made a comment about the question most people asked her during interviews was if she’d kissed either of them during screen tests, and how disappointed interviewers were when they found out that there was no romance or kissing in the film.

All of that made perfect sense. But then Pine had made a joke about how she must be crying herself to sleep every night at missing out on getting to kiss them, and she had laughed and said that she was waking up with a splitting headache every morning from all the crying. And then Evans had said he couldn’t let that continue so he kissed her. She knew it was supposed to be a joke. They’d both been laughing. But that kiss? That kiss had not been a joke. The touch of their lips had sparked like a frayed wire and she’d grabbed his thigh under the table out of sheer shock. And that’s where things had stopped making sense, because Pine said, “Well, now I have to kiss you too. Can’t have you crying over just me.” And then he’d said, “Come here,” and his voice was deeper than normal for some reason and she’d found herself leaning into him without being aware of her own movement and he’d cradled her face with one hand as his lips had moved on hers and she’d grabbed his hand, the one on the bench between then, just to make sure this was real, and he’d brushed his thumb over her fingers but the intensity of that simple caress felt like he’d licked the inside of her thigh.

After that things became surreal. Surely the clocks were melting somewhere because only in an absurdist fantasy would she be sitting there at a high end restaurant table with Chris Pine’s hand stroking up down one of her thighs and Chris Evans’s hand stroking up and down the other. And then their hands bumped against each other. Since her hands were both quite obviously above the table, it didn’t take the men more than a moment to realize exactly what was going on. They looked at each other. Pine raised an eyebrow. Evans grinned.

“So,” Pine leaned in and spoke against her ear, “you like both of us?”

“Well, yes, I mean I hardly know you, but you both seem very nice.”

“No,” his hand slid higher and his finger brushed over the heat scorching his fingers through the denim, “you  _like_  both of us.”

Evans’s hand moved upward too, and then he and Pine were both rubbing her through her jeans. “It’s alright, you know. We both like you too.”

Sasha’s cheeks flamed red and she gripped the edge of the table to keep from impersonating one of Dali’s watches and melting onto the floor.

“In fact, why don’t we take this back to my room and continue getting to know each other better,” Pine suggested

“You mean…like…naked?” Her voice squeaked on the last word and she was tempted to throw her water in her face to douse the fire burning there.

Evans chuckled. “At least partly. It usually works better that way, especially for what I want to do to you.”

Her eyes darted to Pine and then back to Evans. “Him too?”

“Unless you suddenly feel like being picky.”

And so that was how she had ended up here, in the back seat of a cab, sandwiched between two Chrises and their beards and their action hero bodies and even though she could follow the steps that had gotten her here, she had no idea at all how she had gotten here. Each one of them had claimed one of her hands, Evans interweaving his fingers with hers, Pine clasping her hand. The Chrises chatted with each other, but she remained silent unless they asked her a direct question, because she knew, she just  _knew_ , that if she said anything at all she would embarrass herself to a degree never before seen in human history.

And then they were in the elevator of their hotel, and Evans had his arm around her waist and Pine’s hand was broad and warm between her shoulder blades, stroking up and down , and then they were in Pine’s hotel room. All of them. Standing there. And she had no idea what to do.

“So, uh, am I supposed to pick one of you? I’m…I’m not sure…I don’t want to play favorites or anything.”

Pine smiled and put a finger to her lips. “Stay right here.”

He walked into the bedroom and she looked at Evans. “What’s he doing?”

Evans shrugged. “No idea.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Once or twice. I take it you haven’t.”

Her face heated just thinking about it. “No. Um, I’m just a girl from Kansas and this movie is my big break, my first shot at the big leagues after years of slogging it out in the straight to DVD and indie films market.”

Evans stepped towards her, close enough that she fought the urge to step back. “If you don’t want to do this, that’s fine. We won’t think less of you.”

“I just don’t want to do something wrong and have you guys think I’m an idiot for the rest of the time we’re here. We’re still in pre-production.”

A smile played about the corner of his mouth as he cupped her face. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk care of you.”

He bent in to kiss her but right then Pine walked back in. “This should help.”

Sasha looked at the strip of red silk laying across his hand. “A necktie?”

“I was thinking it would be a blindfold. Put it on you, spin you around a few times, and then you don’t have to worry about choosing. Whoever you touch first is who you kiss first.”

This evening was getting even weirder. “I’ve never been blindfolded before.” Her eyes skittered between the tie and both men’s faces. “This isn’t like a joke, is it? Blindfold the new girl and then take pictures of her stumbling around?”

Pine stepped towards her and she felt like she was standing at the bottom of a canyon with both men towering over her. “Trust me.”

Her eyes fell to his outstretched hand again. “This is the kinkiest team building exercise I’ve ever heard of.” She kicked off her wedges before she turned around so her back was to Pine and he smoothed her hair before he placed the tie over her eyes. As he knotted it, she giggled. “You realize I’m going to be able to tell who it is as soon as I touch one of you, right?”

“How?”

“You’re wearing different shirts. Evans is in a Henley and you’re in a pullover.”

Both men laughed. “Well we’ll fix that while you’re spinning.”

A little huff of irritation escaped her lips. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He tugged at the knot. “Can you see?”

She blinked her eyes a few time and tried to look down her nose. “No.”

“Alright, now spin ten times.”

She hesitated. “You better keep me from crashing into furniture and stuff.”

“We’ve got you. Don’t worry,” Evans reassured her.

They could tell her not to worry all they wanted, but she was going to worry. She started to spin, grateful she hadn’t drank enough with dinner to make her balance any worse than it already was. Sasha counted to herself and when she had made what she thought were ten rotations she stopped.

The room was silent.

She took a step forward, stopped, caught her balance, and took another step with her arms stretched out in front of her. One more step and she was half-convinced they’d left the room, but on the step after that, her hand came in contact with warm skin wrapped over hard muscle. Her fingers gripped and her brain identified bicep, and she patted upward – shoulder – over a bit and a lightly furred pectoral came under her fingers, not that that was any clue; she didn’t know which of her co-stars was the hairiest. She was familiar with their bodies of work, but their bodies she knew not at all. She stood in front of a Chris and took a deep breath as she touched his throat, working upwards to their jaw, covered in a beard, and her fingers brushed over lips. Soft, full lips. “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

Fingers lightly gripped her chin and shook her head back and forth. No. And still no idea which one was in front of her. Though, really, with the way things were progressing, did it matter? So she decided she was just going to go full steam ahead. She gripped the man’s face to give her some idea of where she was aiming and leaned in, hoping that he would steer her correctly.

A warm hand cupped her cheek and tilted her face slightly and then her nose brushed against his. Her chest tightened painfully and then his lips touched hers and all of her nervousness dissipated because those lips –  _those lips –_ were perfect. Her hands dropped from his face to his shoulders as he pulled her closer, in between his legs. He must be leaning against something, she realized, as their stomachs touched. His mouth, that delectable mouth, moved against hers, soft and coaxing her to shed her reticence. She leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his skin through her thin shirt, and followed the suggestions his lips were offering. The damp touch of his tongue caused her lips to part, and her arms tightened around him as his tongue continued to invite her out of her shell. She regretted now that there were no kissing scenes in the movie, because she could do this for hours, the give and take of lips and tongue and breath as his hands roamed over her back.

She moaned for the first time when his lips moved to her ear. Warm tongue for an instant and then the gentle tug of lips, the scrape of smooth teeth and then there was another mouth on her other ear, and a slightly different rasp of tongue on skin. Sasha moved one of her hands into the hair of the newcomer, no more enlightened as to the identity of either one as their roles required their hair and beards be as close to identical as possible.

It didn’t really matter though, because just as there was another mouth on her skin, warm and wet and exploring the crook of her neck, there were now hands on her breasts as well, large firm hands cupping and grasping and kneading. It was difficult to arch her back, to thrust her breasts into those hands that seemed to know exactly how to touch her, sandwiched as she was between the two men, but the whine in her throat seemed to get her point across. Hands moved from her back and her shirt was being tugged up. She lifted her arms like a child and the fabric was whipped off and then a single flick and her bra was undone as well. One of them hooked their finger between the cups and pulled and the straps slid down her shoulders. Before a sudden rush of nervousness could overtake her hands closed over her breasts again. Her nipples were tugged and twisted and then a mouth replaced one of the hands.

A warm tongue ran over the curve of her breast before her nipple was teased, luxurious circles around her areola, and then her head was tilted and the man behind her captured her chin and pulled her into a kiss. A teeny little voice in the back of her brain wondered if men named Chris got extra kissing classes in school because this kiss, while entirely different, was also amazing. Firmer, less coaxing – though that could be because she didn’t need to be coaxed now – and more dominant, taking control of her mouth. Her arm wrapped around his neck, holding herself upright as teeth scraped against her nipple and pulled.

She didn’t even realize her jeans were undone until she felt a hand slide inside them and cup her mound. Fingers played over black lace and cotton, her good luck panties that she’d worn for the first day. She’d never had quite this luck with them before, though. Fingers pressed and she moaned into someone’s mouth as her hips rocked against the questing hand. Her hands clenched in both heads of hair as she whimpered and then the one in front of her picked her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked. He kissed her and it was stronger this time, but still sweet and honeyed. Then she was on her back, stretched out on the bed. Her jeans were pulled down her legs and then her panties.

She heard a low whistle from the foot of the bed. “Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Evans said.

“Can I take this thing off now?”

“Not quite yet,” Pine answered. He sounded like he was standing right next to Evans.

“Soon?”

“Soon,” Evans promised.

She laid still waiting for something to happen. She heard zippers and the movement of fabric and then the mattress shifted under her. They were each taking a side, and she still had no idea which one was which. As they settled next to her, she reached out her hands to figure out how they had situated themselves and touched bare chests on either side. Her hands ran down stomachs over belly buttons, one of them more of an innie than the other, and down happy trails. She took a breath and kept going and both men groaned as her hands closed lightly around cocks. They were both semi-hard already and she stroked up and down both shafts. Moans, too deep and throaty to be any use in telling them apart, sounded from either side. She continued to stroke them, one a little thicker, the other a little longer, but both definitely more than satisfactory, and they hardened in her hands. Up and down, twisting her hands, reaching down to cup their balls and then back up, thick and veiny and delicious feeling. Her mouth started to water with thoughts of them being in more than her hands.

Both of them were thrusting up into her hands and Sasha was not going to be content with just giving a couple of hand jobs tonight. She wanted to feel them inside her. Pussy or mouth, she didn’t care, but she was squirming with need. “Please, I don’t care which of you, but please, one of you, touch me.”

Maybe they were telepathic because they both turned into her. Each drew a breast into his mouth and both slipped a hand between her legs. Their hands pulled against her inner thighs, pulling her open wider and then each dipped a finger into her. Her nails scratched against their scalps as she bowed up off the bed.

“Fuck, you’re a tight little thing, aren’t you,” Evans said against her lips. She’d never thought a Boston accent was sexy before, but damn, she sure did now. There was a rush of wetness in response to his words, or maybe it was in response to the fingers sliding in and out of her. She reached up and ripped off the blindfold. She knew which one was which now, and she wanted to see them as well as feel them.

Evan’s eyes were blown dark and wide and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She turned into him, taken over by the urge to press her body to his, but Pine kept her hips anchored to the bed. He kissed down her stomach and Evans pulled his hand away as Pine pressed a kiss to her folds. The feel of his tongue set her nerves on fire.

His beard tickled, both of their beards tickled, but it just added an extra layer of sensation. She didn’t know how she wasn’t coming already between kissing and hands on breasts and the feel of tongue licking her from bottom to top. And then Pine settled himself into a steady rhythm of three flicks of the tongue against her clit and then a long suck and she couldn’t help herself. She rubbed against him, grinding her clit against his tongue, her pussy against his bearded chin, and holy hell, his teeth scraped against her clit and she cried out. Evans kept kissing her, drinking in the noises she was making, his large hand covering her breast, kneading and pulling and teasing and her entire body flushed and then ran cold and then tingly. Her nipples ached from being so hard and then Pine slipped a finger inside her and she couldn’t deal with it anymore. She gave up trying to make it last and gave herself into the flow of pleasure swamping her body.

Her stomach began to tremble and her back began to arch.

“You going to come for us, sweet thing?” Chris murmured in her ear.

She nodded frantically, her mouth open and panting, licking cracked lips as Pine continued to suck at her clit and rub that finger in and out, adding the perfect friction.

“That’s right,” he squeezed her breast and tugged at her aching nipple. “You come for your Chrises.”

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as her head fell back. Chris ran his tongue down her throat, sucking at the delicate skin and she cried out. Pine pressed another finger inside her and she shattered, her vision blurring and then going black for a moment as all the tension in her body paralyzed her for a long instant before leaving her limp.

Evans held her as she shook, pressing small kisses to her face until she could open her eyes again. She shut them again as he kissed her lips. His hand slid down her side and pulled her against him, hooking her leg over his hips.

He rubbed against her as they kissed and Sasha pressed against him, adoring the feel of his hard cock against her stomach. Soon though it wasn’t enough and her whimpers brought a smile to Evans’s face. “You needing something, sweet thing?”

She nipped at his bottom lip so adorably curving in a grin. “Stop laughing and fuck me.”

“Ooooh, you’re a bossy one.”

He grabbed a condom from somewhere and rolled it on and then lined up his cock with her pussy. “You ready?”

Sasha nodded, shifting her hips forward to begin taking him. He pushed slowly inside and then grabbed her hips and pulled as he thrust.

Sasha’s breath caught, the only thing escaping her mouth a choking noise. “Ffffffffffffuck!” Evans added.

Apparently with the extra kissing lessons came extra fucking lessons, because he knew the exact right pace to move and the angle to thrust and he was kissing her at the same time and she couldn’t even begin to understand how sex had never felt like this before and then Pine stretched out against her back. His hand gripped the curve of her ass and squeezed before he stroked over the round full flesh. His finger dipped into the crevice between her cheeks and brushed over her asshole.

Sasha gasped and looked over her shoulder at him.

He met her gaze with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “Have you ever?” He let the words trail off as he pressed a bit against it.

“No. I mean,” Evans stopped to listen to her, “like a finger during sex or something, but nothing…big.”

“You want to try?”

“Um, you’ll stop if I say to?”

“Of course.” He cupped her face with one hand and bent in to kiss her. “I’d never do something you didn’t want.”

She took a deep breath as she considered the sight of Pine’s rather prodigious cock. “Alright.” She bit her bottom lip for a second. “If you have lube.”

“I do. You go back to kissing Evans and if you don’t like what I’m doing you just tell me to stop.”

Evans kissed her until she relaxed again, her mind taken away from thoughts of what Pine was going to do. Then he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She rested her forehead against Evans’s mouth for a minute as she adjusted to the new angle. He began to move slowly inside her, and when she began to roll her hips, he grabbed them and held her still. “You just let us take care of you right now, alright?”

Pine’s slick finger pressed against her and she nodded, her eyes fluttering a bit, as the pressure turned to a slight pull. Evans pushed into her again and Pine ran his thumb against the tightly puckered skin, pulling slightly to stretch it. She lost track of what he was doing as it turned into just another set of hands on her skin, adding to the pleasure of Evans’s cock stroking in and out. She gasped when a finger pressed slowly inside but it felt good, and Evans moaned too. He must have been able to feel that finger as well as it slowly worked in and out. When he added a second finger to the first she began to shake and tremble. Evans wrapped his arms around her back and held her against her chest as he thrust into her harder and deeper.

Sasha could feel it building again, and it was like being on top of a skyscraper and knowing that any instant you would fall, and the anticipation built and built and then with one final snap of his hips Evans pushed her over and held her pinned against him as she screamed. Evans stopped moving in her to keep from coming as she clenched and convulsed but Pine pressed a third finger in and she cried out again as the sensation tossed her up like a leaf caught on a sudden gust of wind.

She opened her eyes again to find Evans watching her. “You doing alright, sweet thing?”

She licked her dry lips and moaned as Pine spread his fingers. “Yeah. Better than alright.”

Evans grinned and began to move again. She was so exquisitely sensitive that she gasped before her eyes fell shut and she rocked into his cock’s movements.

“You ready for my cock, Sasha?”

She tensed and stilled and then nodded, not knowing how to make her voice work.

“Remember, you tell me to stop if it hurts.”

Evans stopped moving again and his hands went to her ass, pulling her cheeks apart a bit. She felt the head of Pine’s cock press against her and she edged away slightly as he pushed forward. Her forehead wrinkled at the feel of intrusion and her mouth dropped open. He continued to push inside and her body began to give way, even as she still leaned forward and away from him. And then, she felt the head of his cock pop inside and his fingers spasmed on her hips and both of them groaned. Evans moved his hands to her waist and began to push her backward onto both men’s cocks – she’d managed to edge her way almost completely off of Evans’s as well – and she gave up trying to support her own weight. Evans’s hand tangled in her hair as both men began to move and she closed her eyes as each thrust rubbed her against Evans’s chest. She was coated with a thin sheen of sweat and all she could smell was the musk of sex in the air as they fucked each other. She had never felt so perfectly full and stretched before and the groans and grunts of both men just added fuel to the fire that had scorched her already this evening.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Evans warned and Pine grabbed her hair and pulled her upright. His fingers carefully wrapped around her throat as he kissed her. One of them, she didn’t particular care which, began to rub her clit and she found herself shaking, tensing, drawing taut one more time. And then that unmistakeable guttural cry as Evans came, thrusting deep and hard, and the feel of his pulsing throbbing cock buried deep with her pussy pushed her over. She cried out, her throat already rough from the night’s activities and then that same sound yet distinctly individualized came from Pine, echoing in her ear as he held her against his chest, his hips slapping against her ass a few last times. She collapsed onto the heaving chest below her, and whimpered softly as first one, and then the other man withdrew.

She rolled over to see Pine handing her a glass of water and she gratefully took it, sitting up to drain it as quickly as possible. Her throat was sore but her body was still soaring from the new and familiar sensations still rippling through it. Now that it was over though, she didn’t know exactly what to do. She wasn’t even positive that it was over. But she was sticky and sweaty and smelled of sex and whatever else the night held in store, she wanted a shower.

She asked if it would be okay and Pine waved at bathroom door. “Take your time.”

About twenty minutes later as she luxuriated under the waterfall and its perfect water pressure, there was a knock on the glass door. She turned to see Pine standing there, still naked. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t crying or freaking out.”

“Why would I be freaking out?”

“Well, you had a few big firsts tonight. I wanted to make sure there were no regrets.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower. “Absolutely no regrets.”

He bent down to kiss her and she happily wrapped her arms around his neck. Damn these boys could kiss. Something fell from his hand as he grabbed her butt and she paused to look down at it. She laughed and looked back up at him. “A condom? You weren’t checking on me to make sure I was alright. You just want in my pussy.”

His hand closed in her wet hair and held her still as he kissed her again. “Can you blame me? It’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Her breath came out as a steamy stuttering laugh. “You’re unreal.”

She knelt to pick up the foil packet and kissed his cock, already half hard. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked a few times as she smiled up at him, and then without relinquishing the eye contact, she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked it slowly into her mouth.

“Damn,” he whispered as she slid her lips down his shaft. It didn’t take long for her to get him fully erect and she ripped open the foil packet with her teeth and rolled the condom on.

“How do you want me?”

He picked her up and pressed her against the wall. “Just like this.”

It took him only a second to get himself aligned with her and then one sharp snap of his hips and she was gasping as he buried himself to the hilt in her. “Fffffuck,” he moaned. “You feel even better than you taste.”

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and held on for the ride, the deep, methodical thrusts of his cock inside her as they kissed, over and over and over again. Her hands slid over his back, slicked by water and rippling as he moved. She pulled her mouth away long enough to get a full breath and saw Evans standing there watching, his hand lazily pumping at his hard cock.

“You got room for another?”

“I think we already proved that tonight,” she laughed.

He joined in with a smile and she found herself between to the two men, one arm around each of their shoulders, trading kisses with both of them as Pine continued to thrust inside her. She soon felt Evans’s fingers against her ass and she bit at his bottom lip.

“Is it alright?” he asked quietly.

She nodded, and then moaned as first one finger than another worked into her. She tightened her legs around Pine, and he held her securely as Evans worked his cock inside her.

Sasha cried out as Evans claimed her and Pine ran his fingers through her wet hair as she squirmed, trying to adjust again to the exquisitely full sensation. He watched her face as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed in again and the feel of her nails digging into his back and the way her head fell back let him know she was fine.

Both men then began to thrust into her, timing their movements to be in tandem. All Sasha could do was cling to both of them as her body metamorphosized into a burning creature of need and want. The sound of the water pouring over them was joined by the grunts and groans of both men and she lost track of who she was kissing as they both supported her and held her steady while they took her over and over again.

“Chris!” she finally cried out, more of a plea than a statement.

“Which one?” was the laughing response.

“Either, both, I don’t care.” The words came out between gasps for breath. “Make me come!”

A hand on her hip tightened, another moved to her clit, and within seconds she was reaching her climax, shaking and trembling, relying on them to keep her upright, and they held her tightly, their thrusting falling out of synchronization and into the erratic urgent pounding of that final quest for their own orgasms, which quickly followed, urged on by the clenching of her body around their cocks.

Later, after another round of fun where she had ridden Pine and sucked off Evans left her sound asleep in the middle of the big bed, the men got out of bed to retrieve their boxers.

“Somehow I don’t think this was quite what Joss had in mind when he said to get to know each other better,” Pine muttered as he watched her sleeping.

Evans chuckled, making sure to keep his laugh quiet so as not to disturb her. “She’s fucking amazing though. I really like her.”

“So do I.”

Evans turned to look at Pine. “Wait, do you mean…that you’re interested in her?”

“Yes.”

“Huh, that’s going to make things complicated then.”

Pine raised an eyebrow at his co-star. “You too?”

“Yep. Any chance you’d bow out?”

Pine shook his head. He didn’t know much about Sasha yet, other than that she was talented and made him laugh and feel protective all at once. “No.”

“Well, that’s going to make for an interesting next few months.” Evans wasn’t about to give up pursuing Sasha so easily, not when his anxiety was completely absent around her.

“No hard feelings either way.”

“Of course.” He clapped Pine on the shoulder. “Who knows, maybe she won’t be interested in either of us.”

“Right.”

Both men returned to bed. Pine spooned her sleeping form, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand settling over her breast. She opened her eyes and turned her head to give him a sleepy smile and a kiss. “I hope you’re not expecting anything else because I’m exhausted.”

He shook his head. “Just holding you while you sleep.”

She made a sleepy noise of satisfaction and held out her hand to Evans, making beckoning gestures with her fingers. “Cuddles for everyone.”

Evans scooted over towards her, not quite sure what she wanted, and she curled forward enough to rest her head on his shoulder and toss her arm over him. She tilted her face enough to kiss him once and then was asleep again.

The two men exchanged looks over her head. “May the best man win.”


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really was supposed to just be a one-shot. I swear.

Sasha opened the door to her hotel room and grabbed Evans by the shirt front and yanked him into her room. She slammed the door behind him and as quick as that Chris had her picked up and against the wall. She wrapped herself around him as he held her place with his body and his mouth covered hers. Her hands were in his hair and his fell to her waist pulling up her shirt enough to get his hands on her skin. By the way they kissed you would have thought it years since they had kissed each other, instead of just that morning.

“Remind me again why we’re keeping this secret?” she finally mumbled with swollen lips as she adjusted her legs so she could grind her core right against his stiffening cock.

“Because,” he muttered as he pulled back enough to yank off her shirt. His hands covered her full breasts and kneaded them once before he continued to speak. “If I could touch you on set we’d never get the movie finished.”

She kissed his throat, mouthing at his Adam’s apple before continuing down his neck and onto his chest. The open buttons of his Henley exposed some of his skin and she swirled her tongue over the bit of tattoo that was visible. “If we told though, maybe Joss would let us share a trailer.”

“Then we’d really never get the movie finished.” His hips kept her pressed against the wall as he stroked her breasts, bringing her nipples to attention with his thumbs.

Sasha kissed her way back up his neck, following the tendon up to the spot right below his ear that made him groan when she touched it. “That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” She brushed her lips against his skin and then her tongue. “More time for us to be together, no?”

“Hey,” he grabbed her face in both hands and pressed their foreheads together. “We agreed, no worrying about the future, right? We’ll figure it out.”

“I’m not worried.”

He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “For an actress, you’re a shitty liar.”

She looked down and rubbed her finger over the inch of tattoo peeking out from his shirt. “Not worried. Just dreading.”

“We’ll figure it out, sweet thing.” He kissed her once and then bit her bottom lip and tugged. “Now smile, damnit, or do I need to do the puppy dog eyes? Because you know I will.”

She flung the back of her hand across her forehead. “Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes! Anything but that!”

He put his hand over his mouth like he was about to cry. “It hurts me how little respect you have for the puppy dog eyes.”

Sasha stuck out her tongue and he carried her over to the bed and tossed her with just enough loft to let her bounce when she landed on top of it before he pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of her. “I’ve only found one surefire way to make you stop worrying.” He bit the fly of her jean and tugged, popping open the button and then used his tongue to work free the metal pull. He grinned up at her as he caught the tab in his teeth and pulled it down.

“Should I be concerned by how good you are at that?”

“Nah.” He hooked his hands into the waist of her jeans and yanked them off with a flourish worthy of a magician yanking the tablecloth out from under a place setting for ten and not spilling a drop of water. He let his eyes skim over her body laid out in front of him and began to laugh. “Nice panties.”

Sasha looked down at the Captain America shield covering her bits. “You like those?”

He nodded and traced over the central star. “Of course, I’m not in uniform so you shouldn’t be either.” He was gentler removing her unders than her jeans, inching them down and lightly kissing her skin as it was revealed. His tongue traced the line of her hip down to her curls, kissing them as he worked his way between her legs and found the sweet honey he was seeking.

Her fingers closed in his hair as he set to driving the worries from her mind. He wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed before he nuzzled against her wet folds, letting his beard tease against the delicate skin. His tongue flicked out and traced her folds up and down until her hips were rocking and he settled down to savor her clit. Licking and sucking, over and over, lips and tongue and sometimes teeth, he drove her relentlessly higher, judging how close she was by how quickly her hips were drawing little circles in the air. He pressed a finger inside of her and her hand clenched, trying to grab a fistful of hair that was too short for her aims. She grabbed again, desperately wanting to hold onto him, but unable to find purchase.

Chris reached around her leg and grabbed her arm and they slid their hands together. Their fingers interlocked and her knuckles went white from the pressure of her grip while her other hand was on her breast, squeezing and pulling at her nipple as he continued to suck and lick at her swollen clit, and her hips moved even faster. Sasha called his name and Chris added a second finger to her wet pussy, relishing the feel of her body stretching around his. She called his name again, this time with a gasp in the middle separating it into two syllables and he held her clit between his lips and flickered his tongue against it as fast as he could.

“Chri…iiii…iii…,” she tried. Three syllables and she still couldn’t finish it as her body bowed up off the bed. Her thighs clamped around his head and he kept sucking, not needing much range of movement to prolong the pleasure coursing through her, as rapid as a cheetah but as powerful as a lion. Her body quivered and her pussy clenched around his fingers as her hand squeezed his hard enough to cut off circulation. Still, his tongue never ceased moving until she collapsed back onto the blankets and loosened her death grip on him.

“You,” she panted.

“What?”

“Pants. Off. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted before stripping out of his jeans and boxers.

“Much better.” She tossed a condom packet at him. “I think you might need that soon.”

“You think?”

She nodded and rolled over so she could crawl further onto the bed and he caught her before she could flip back over.

He rubbed his hands over her rear and squeezed. “Just stay right like that.”

Sasha looked back over her shoulder at him and shimmied her bum. “You like the view?”

“I like the view,” he lined up his cock and pressed it into her with a groan. His head fell back and his fingers dug into her hips, holding her steady as he pulled out and then shoved inside again, feeling the damp heat of her give way before him. “I love the feel.”

Sasha moaned into the blankets. It didn’t matter how many times they made love, had sex, fucked each other senseless. Every time was new and different and perfect. His large hands slid up her sides, over her sensitive ribs and cupped around her breasts and she arched her back, pressing into his hands, pressing back against his thrusting cock. He teased her nipples, bringing them to aching points before releasing them to rub against the bedding with every rock of her body forwards and back. She reached backwards and ran her fingertips over this thigh, wanting to touch him, to be connected to him one more way. Chris placed his hand over hers, holding it against him for a minute as they moved together. Eventually he slid his fingers through hers and brought it back around, sliding their joined hand down her stomach and then brushing over her clit. Together they stroked the sensitive nub, Chris following her lead as to just how she needed to be touched in any particular instant, all the while keeping up the steady beating rhythm of his cock driving into her body. He could smell her arousal, feel her wetness dripping onto him and the wet slick sensation of her clit under his finger. She was tight and hot and perfect and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep the growing tension coiled deep in his belly under check.

“Sasha!”

She cried out, her hair flying about her as she nodded hurriedly. Every part of her body was on fire and her body ached with the need burning through it. The sound of his body driving into her, slick wetness and hard impact, mixed together with gasping breaths and panted pleasure and filled her ears. It poured kerosene on the fire in her belly and caused a new rush of wetness between her thighs. “Now!” The word exploded from her like a cannonball and she squeezed her eyes shut against the impending explosion. His nails scratched against her hip as he scrambled to hold her still, keep her in place as his hips slammed against her with his last few desperate thrusts.

She was silent as she came, her neck arching back almost painfully as her mouth fell open. Her legs clenched around his, every muscle in her body contracting, tightening, clenching in the blowback from the detonation that had ripped through her and Chris’s hand shook on her hip as his body quaked from the force of his release.

They collapsed together, holding on to the other as their breathing struggled to return to a more normal rhythm. Eventually, when they could talk without panting like they’d just run a marathon, Sasha asked, “Do we wanna put clothes on to go get something to eat, or should we just call room service again?”

Chris laughed and kissed her. “What do you think, sweet thing?”

She nodded. “Room service.”


	3. The Night Before the Last Day

Chris let himself into Sasha’s hotel room. She’d given him his own door key a month ago. It felt weird using it tonight though, knowing that tomorrow was their last day of filming. Wisps of steam were escaping under the bedroom door. He liked showering before he left the set, but she preferred to wait until she got back to her hotel room where the shower was bigger and the water pressure better. He dropped the bag of sandwiches on the table and then stretched out on the bed and flipped on the television to find something to watch until she got out of the shower. With unlimited hot water, she could stay in there forever.

It was thirty minutes later when the water finally shut off. The bathroom door opened and Sasha walked out in a cloud of steam worthy of a villain’s entrance. She was towel drying her hair but stopped when she saw Chris. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up tonight.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve been here every other night.”

“Just you know, we’re wrapping up and it’s almost over and that means we’re almost over, and I wasn’t sure if –,”

Chris flipped off the television and climbed off the bed. “Wait wait wait. Go back a bit. Why are we almost over?”

“Because every time I ever tried bringing up what was going to happen after the film was over, you kept telling me not to worry and we’d figure it out and after enough times of you pushing it away, I got your point.”

He scratched his head. “What point is that?”

“That it’s a filming fling. And like, maybe we’ll bang during the press tour or something, but there’s no actual relationship.”

Chris digested this news flash and crossed his arms over his chest. “Huh. Because that wasn’t my point at all.”

“Really?”

“No. I like to stay focused on one thing at a time, and thinking about a future with you was going to keep me from focusing on putting in a good performance, but now that we’re almost done, I was thinking about asking you if maybe you’d be interested in coming to see me in Boston. I could introduce you to my family.”

Sasha backed up a few steps. “You want to introduce me to your family?”

“Yeah. My mom’s heard a lot about you and is dying to meet you.”

“You’ve told your mom about me?” she squeaked out.

“I tell my mom everything. I told her the first time I had sex. And then I asked her where the clit was.”

Sasha laughed. “Well, you definitely know where it is now.”

He held out his arms. “Come here.” Sasha walked into them and he held her in a warm embrace. “I thought you’d actually stopped worrying.”

She shook her head, rubbing her cheek against him and taking a deep breath full of the scent of his skin and his bodywash. “I’d just stopped hoping.”

“So what do you say?” He chucked her under the chin so she had to look up at him. “Boston for a few days and then we go find someplace warm and sunny and be bums together for a week or two?”

She took a few seconds to let go of all the disappointment she had stored up over the last several weeks. “That sounds really nice. I just have one question.”

“What’s that, sweet thing?”

“Why do you still have clothes on since I’m naked?”

He looked down and his jaw dropped in a ridiculous show of surprise. “You  _are_  naked. I hadn’t even noticed. Well, I guess I should do something to fix that.”

Sasha laughed as he enthusiastically began to undress. She gave her hair one last going over before she dropped the towel and climbed onto the bed. He’d already shed his shirt and she watched in fascination as he pulled off his jeans. It was like the unveiling of Michelangelo’s  _David_  to see those muscles come into the light. He started to get on the bed but she shook her head and pointed at his boxers.

“You want those off already?”

“I like looking at all the pretty.”

He grinned and bent over to shove his boxers down. Then he twirled them around his head a few times before he let them go flying into the far corner of the room.

Sasha buried her face in the pillow she was laughing so hard. She felt Chris climb onto the bed and sprawl over her. His lips traversed her shoulder, leaving tiny soft kisses up her neck to her ear. “I love you, Sasha,” he whispered.

She froze for a second and then flailed until she managed to turn over with him still on top of her. “What did you say?”

Chris had lifted up so she could roll over but now he relaxed and pinned her to the bed again. “I love you, Sasha.” His face was just a few inches from hers and he stared into her eyes as if they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “If I’d realized you were still worrying, I would have told you sooner. I was waiting for some place more romantic than this.”

Sasha grabbed his face, letting his beard tickle her palms and shook her head. “This is plenty romantic enough Christopher Robert Evans. I love you, too.”

His smile turned him from an action hero into a nervous boy. “Really?”

“Yes. I love you.”

He kissed her and she didn’t let him go after that. Knowing they were in love with each other made everything feel different and new. He had to learn the flavor of her skin all over again, and her hands retraced every inch of his body, feeling his muscles flexing and shifting under his touch. Again and again they came back to kissing each other. It was all they needed and they would stop just to look at each other before eventually kissing again. Finally, he pushed inside of her and his head fell to her shoulder at the sensation of his beloved taking him into her body. It was more than physical and when he lifted his head again he could see tears in her eyes that mirrored his own. “I love you, Sasha. I’ll always love you.”

Hope blossomed in the soil that had so recently grown hurt. “I know.” She kissed him again and her leg tightened around his hips. “And I’ll never stop loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last chapter. I PROMISE THIS TIME.


End file.
